Amnesia
by GigiStrawberry15
Summary: In this story Amy gets amnesia and needs help from Sonic and her friends to recover back her memories. Will she be able to remember everything? Or will she never remember? Find out by reading the story :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark and Light confuse me

(Amy's POV)

Everything is dark and cold around me. I don't know what am I doing in a dark place or even know where I come from. Everything is confusing me. I heard thousands of voices calling names. I think they were saying ''Amy'' or ''Ames'' or something like that. Then I got this huge pain in my head and couldn't control myself. I don't understand what's happening, I want to get out of this place! I start to get more desperate while the pain was getting even more painful. Then more and more voices started to yell at my head. I feel as if my head is about to explode from all the voices Im hearing. Then only thing I thought to forget the pain is covering my ears to not hear the voices. But they are still yelling inside my head and I couldn´t take it anymore. I bent down because my legs are getting weaker and I yelled so loud I could even hear my own voice in an echo. I was about to give up until I saw this bright light appearing right in front of me. And I don´t know how, but as soon as the light appeared, the pain stopped and my legs were back to normal. I didn't feel cold anymore. Now I feel more warm and more relaxed. However, I don't know what to do with this light. Should I stay near the light so that I don't get pain again? What should I do? Then a voice interrupted my thoughts and said:

''Ames, if you're listening to me please don't give up. Im sorry if I made you mad just please forgive me. Please Ames, please be alive because if you go away, I swear will never forgive myself.''

Well, this is weird. Really weird. How come the light could talk just now? Maybe the light was actually talking to me? Was the light actually crying for my suffering? Of course not. It wouldn't be me because I don't think my name is 'Ames'. I mean, I don't know my name yet, but Im sure I've never heard that name ever since I appeared in this darkness. Wait a sec, have I been in this place forever? What if I wasn't? What if I was in other places? I start to think to remember where I came from, but I didn't get an answer. I tried and tried to think hard but I still haven't got an anwer yet. Then the pain came back again and my legs got weaker. Now, what am I going to do? I had to find a way to stop this pain, but how? Then I see the light getting smaller. I can't let the light the light disappears, then this pain will never stop! I barely walk to where the light is and stretched my arm to reach the brightness. But the more I was moving the bigger the pain is getting. But I still didn't give up and gave all my strengths to reach it until I was near the light. I touched the bright light and then I felt as if the brightness pulled my whole body to it's world. After that I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was. I found myself laying down on a white bed and everything that's around me is WHITE. Im confused. I don't know where am I and I don't know what to do. I tried to move to stand up but then my legs start to hurt. OK, now Im getting scared. How come I can't move? Why does my leg hurt so much? Then I thought something. What if I was trapped in this world forever? Oh No, I had to do something to get out of this place and QUICK. But how? Ugh, I can't stand this anymore. I thought that if I touched the light, I would be free without pain anymore. But now, it resulted Im trapped again only that instead of DARK, is WHITE. My head started to hurt again and I yelled for help. I thought I was going to be stuck in this place and alone forever. But I was wrong. I was wrong because I saw an unrecognized blu hedghehog and a yellow cat with a white coat-lab opening the door and coming right at me. Who are these people? Are these people like me who just came confused in this world and don't know how to get out of here? Should I help them? Or should I defend myself so the won't kill me. If the were going to kill me I had to at least try to defend myself. The only thing I thought I could do by now is to embrace myself with my arms and close my eyes to not see the evil faces. I yelled:

''AAAHH! NOO STEP BACK I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!''

''Ames, what are you saying? You know I would never do that to you.''

Ok, he said he was not going to kill me or injure me but I still had my eyes closed Then a different voive said:

''Amy, do not worry we are not going to hurt you, we are here to help you. I promise that everything will be fine if you can calm down and explain us why you're so scared.''

Now, I don't know what to do. This voice sounded so calm and peaceful and it sounded as if he were a little worried about me. Plus, he said he'll help me which is exactly what I need. I need to know how can I get out of this place and how can I be free. But I was still afraid to see his face so I stayed with my eyes closed. Then I hear the peaceful voice say something to me:

''There is no reason for you to be scared. We won't do anything to you.''

Okay, I guess I have no other choice than to trust this voice. So I opened my eyes slowly to see their faces. I saw the yellow cat's face and he didn't looked scary as I thought he would be. He looked as if he were really not worried about getting stuck in this place. Then to my left I saw a blue hedgehog. His expression was worry and frightened. I wonder why is he so scared. Maybe he is just as confused as I am about how to get out of this place. I mean, we might be stuck in here FOREVER! I aslo want to know why is the yellow cat not so scared at all. Does he know how to let us all out of this place? I don't know, and I don't want to think anymore because I still have a big headache. The blue hedgehog got next to the bed I was to get near at me and said:

''Ames, are you alright?''

Hey, now I remember that voice. That voice was when I heard it from the dark world. Was he the one who was asking me to not ever go away from him? AGAIN, my head started to hurt and I couln't control myself. Why is it that everytime I try to remember something I always get a headache? That is just getting really ANNOYING. The Blue hedgehog got worried and touched my arm and said:

''Amy, what's wrong are you okay?''

He sounded and looked like he was really worried about me. But because I had this pain in my head I couldn't focus enough so I yelled at him.

''Don't touch me! I don't know who you are, but I am not letting you kill me!''

The blue hedgehog got really scared so he backed away from me. But the yellow cat got near at me instead of backing away from me. And when I noticed this, I braced myself to defend me. But instead of hurting me, he put both his hands on both my shoulders and starts to say:

''Amy, like I said before, we're not going to hurt you, we are here to help you. Now, listen to me, I want you to relax your arms.''

I think he meant to put my arms down. Since I still think he is a nice guy I trusted him and put my arms down, then he starts to say:

''Now, open your eyes so I can see you.''

Okay, I guess I had no other choice than to obey him. I opened my eyes and saw the cat's face. Now his expression seem a little worried. The cat starts to say:

''Now, tell me why are you so scared and why you thought we would've killed you.''

I guess I had to tell him the truth so that he can help me get out of this place. So I start to say:

''I want...t..to get...out of here..''

Then I had the urge to cough. OH GREAT. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HELP WHEN I CAN'T SPEAK?! IF I DON'T SPEAK FAST THE YELLOW CAT WILL PROBABLY LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! The yellow cat gave me a glass of water and said:

''Drink this, It'll make you feel better.''

I obeyed him and drank the water. And I have to admit that he was right, it did made me feel better. After I drank the glass of water, I gave it to the yellow cat so he can grab it. Then the blue hedgehog got next to the bed I was laying on, then bend down to see my face, holded my arm and said:

''Oh Amy, what happened to you? Don't be scared, I'll always be here for you, to protect you from anyone who even DARES to try to kill you. Please, don't ever think I would kill you.''

Wuao...I guess he sounded so... I don't even know how to say this. He was like...So serious but then confused and scared all at the same time. But what caught my attention the most is that I felt really warm on my insides and felt protected. I mean, I don't know what is this feeling, or why should I feel like I want to trust him even though I just met the guy a couple of minutes ago. Does he have some kind of powers to make confused people feel better? Maybe he is a wizard who likes to help people like me or something like that. Then the yellow cat started to speak and I turned my attention to him.

''Do you know who us that hedgehog?''

Then I asked him and pointed at the blue hedgehog.

''You mean...that guy?''

He nodded with an expression of worry in his face. I looked at the blue hedgeghog to see if I recognized him. Well, I don't exactly feel as if I saw him before, but that warm feeling I had before was kind of familiar. Then I saw his green lime eyes. And they were the most GORGEOUS EYES I saw in my entire life! Like honestly, those eyes were so pretty to me, and then he looked really handsome and he seemed like a nice guy. But still, I couldn't recognize him even though I think he is cute. The yellow cat interrupted my thoughts and said:

''So, do you know him?''

I gulped so I could speak again and said:

''No, I... Im totally sure I've never seen him in my whole life.''

The blue hedgehog left my arm and standed up while the yellow cat did the same thing. Then I think they were walking away from me until they reached the door to go out of this world and left me alone. OK WHAT THE HECK DID JUST HAPPENED?! DID THEY LEFT ME ALONE JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO'S THE BLUE HEDGEHOHG?! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! NOW THEY LEFT ME ALONE FOREVER AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO! That's when I try to reach door but then my legs hurt and I accidentally fell. I freaked out and started to yell.

''HEEEELP! PLEASE HEELP MEE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE FOREVER!''

Then water starts to come out of my eyes and started to be scared again. The yellow cat and the blue hedgehog came back to this world. The yellow cat worried said:

''What have you done? You were not supposed to stand up!?

The blue hedgehog bends down and says:

''Amy, are you crazy? Why did you stand up?''

He put both his hands on both my shoulders and looked at my eyes deeply. More water came out of my eyes and said:

''I...don't want..t..to..to be alone...''

The blue hedgehog hugged me and said to me:

''Ames, you don't have to be scared because I'll always protect you and be with you. I'll never think of leaving alone EVER.''

I felt a big reliefon my insides and felt I wanted to hug him back. I was not scared anymore because I felt I could trust him. Then he put his arms under my legs and standed up and I was in his arms. I think he was carrying me or something like that. Then he walked me to the bed and put me in the bed slowly so I wouldn't fall. Then he wiped the water that was coming out of my eyes and said:

''Don't worry, everything will be fine. I just know it will. You just have to trust me, okay?''

Then he kept rubbing my hair as if to make me feel better. And it actually did worked. I was feeling more and more relaxed everytime he did that to me and the warm feeling is coming again. I really want to know what is this feeling. The yellow cat interrupted my thoughts, AGAIN, and said:

''I'll be right back in a minute. Sonic, stay here so that Amy won't get scared again, okay?''

''Sure thing.''

But he was not looking at the yellow cat. He was still looking at me while he answered that. He is looking deeply through my eyes and that made me nervous and felt my whole face was burning. I don't know if my face turned red, but if he did see my face getting red then I would be embarassed. We just kept silent like this for a couple of minutes so I prefered to break the silence and say:

''Ummm...who are you?''

He then had this SMILE that I loved so much as if he forgot everything about the bad stuff that just happened and then said:

''My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. If you have any confusion, you can tell me anything so I can help you.''

Great that is just what I need. I need someone who knows where am I, who am I and how can I get out of this place to be free.

''Umm...do you know what am I or why am I in this white world?''

Then for no reason he starts to laugh. Did I say something funny? I don't think so. I just asked him who am I and that's funny for him? Sometimes I don't understand people like them. Then he looked at me and said:

''You call this a´white world´? seriously where you got that from?''

Im still confused because he should be worried about how to get out of this place instead of just laughing. Is he SERIOUS about this? Then he said:

''You are not in a ´white world´you are in a hospital.''

´HOSPITAL´? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

''Umm.. Im sorry but I don't know what is a ´HOSPITAL.´''

''This is where people try to help other people who are injured or confused.''

GREAT! That is exactly what I need. I NEED HELP.

''Does that mean you are going to help me to be free?''

AGAIN, he laughed as if I said something funny. NOW, that is getting ANNOYING.

''What are you saying? Is not like you are stuck in this place or something like that.''

''Well, that is JUST what I thought. I thought there was no way to get out of here and that I would be stuck alone FOREVER.''

''No, you're not trapped in this place. You are here because something bad happened to you and we had to bring you here before something even WORSE happened to you.''

OK? I don't know where this is going. I mean, I don't remember anything about something bad happening to me. NOW Im getting confused.

''Wait so are you saying that something bad was going to happen to me? Because I don't remember anything about that.''

''It's... it's really complicated, you probably wouldn't understand if I tell you everything.''

''But how come I don't remember about this? I mean I should remember, right?''

''Yeah, but... you seemed to have a little trouble.''

''What was it? Tell me why I can't remember anything.''

He started to rub his head with his hand and he was kinda figuring out what to say. Come on! Is it really that HARD to say it? He kept doing that until he finally spoke out but he sounded somehow unsecured to say it.

''Amy.. you umm... you have... you have AMNESIA.''

_Well, that is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked and if you have any questions or comments please send me reviews. Im new with writing stories so if you think the story is bad just tell me so I can make it better. I hope you enjoyed the reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: This is all my fault

Chapter 2: This is all my fault

(Amy's POV):

'' .SSI..A? what is that?''

''Well, Amnesia is when it makes you forget everything about your past, your life, and about yourself''

WHAT!? So that's why I don't know anything about myself, because I have Amnesia? The headache started to appear again and felt as if my head was about to explode or something like that. I covered my head with my arms to protect myself but I was still having the same pain and it was not going away. Sonic hurried to me really worried and said loudly:

''Amy, what's wrong!?''

I couldn't even speak because I was more focused on the pain than anything that was around me. I had to find a way to stop this pain. But how? That's when I saw a glass of water standing on a table and then an idea occured to me. I know this may sound stupid, but what I did is to ggrab the glass of water and threw the water at my face withouth thinking. At first, my face started to freeze because the water was really cold. However, thanks to the cold water, I forgot about the pain and so the pain disappeared completely. I felt his big relief once the pain was gone forever so I layed my head down to the pillow and took a deep breath of relief. After that, I opened my eyes, and saw sonic's expression. And trust me, I never really saw such a confusing face like his. He looked at me and said:

''Umm, what was that for?''

''Well, I had to find a way to stop the pain so I had the idea to throw mysel cold water to forget the pain.''

Then he laughed uncontrollably from what I just said. Seriously, why does he laugh so much? I sometime just think he is a jerk. But then again, I love the way he smiles, because is like he just forgets easily everything about any bad stuff, and his smile is SO dreamy and CUTE and... Wait a sec, why am I thinking his laugh is cute? What the hell did I just thought? I have to stop thinking like that, Im starting to act really weird lately. But what could this feeling be? I have to figure it out sooner or later. Sonic finally finished laughing and said:

''Oh Ames, you haven't changed any bit at all.''

''Why do you call me Ames? I thought my real name is Amy.''

''And how did YOU KNEW that's your real name?''

Well, that's a good question, where did I got that name from? I only remembered that word because, well, it just appeared on my head.

''Well, I don't know, it just appeared in my head. Besides, you say Amy a lot, so I thought that was my name.''

''You have a point.''

He said patting me on my shoulder. I don't know why, but out of nowhere, I just thought about mom and dad. I just want to be with them. Since Sonic knows me so much, maybe he knows where are my mom and my dad. So I asked him:

''Sonic, I have a question.''

''What is it?''

''Where is my mom and my dad? I mean, I want to see them.''

Then for no reason his smile faded away once he heard the question and looked as if he were about to cry. Did I said something wrong? Why did he got sad? I was confused and couldn't see what was the problem. I just asked that because, I don't know, it just came to my mind about mom and dad. I had this big curiosity to see who they really are. I feel like I want to hug them and tell them I will never leave them alone Sonic was about to speak, but then the yellow cat opened the door and said:

'' Sonic, can we talk, in private?''

''Sure, I'll be there.''

NO WAY. Im not letting Sonic get out of this room and leave me here all by myself. Im still scared to be lonely. So I holded his arm before he was going out and said:

''Please don't go away. Im still scared to be alone.''

Then Sonic made that CUTE smile again and said:

''Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise I'll be back.''

''You promise?''

He nodded. Ugh, what the heck, fine, I'll leave him and trust on him. So I stopped holding his arm and saw him getting away from me until he closed the door. I wonder what did the yellow cat wanted to say to Sonic and why in private. I just hope Sonic comes here as soon as possible.

(Sonic's POV):

''What is it doctor?''

''I have good news and bad news. The good news is that her legs seem to be back to normal, meaning she can start to walk again. So Im thinking she can leave tomorow morning.''

Thank God she won't need a surgery. I was worrying a lot and thought they had to made a surgery to her. Im relieved. But then I remembered that the doctor mentioned there were bad news. So I asked him:

''What about the bad news?''

The doctor took a deep breath and said:

''The bad news is... I might not know how long I'll take her to recover her memory.''

''But, Im sure one day she will remember everything, right?''

Now Im starting to get worried. What did he meant by not being sure when will she get better? The doctor put his hand on my shoulder and said:

''I don't know if this will take days, weeks, months, years or even more than years. What Im trying to say is that Im still not sure if she would not recover her memory and stay with that sicknes forever.''

My heart started to skip once I heard this. No way. That can't be true. Amy has to remember everything. There just HAS to be a way for her to recover.

''Please, teall me you're just joking.''

''Sonic, I would never be joking about this. If you don't believe me, I can show you what I mean.''

Then he got out a folder and opened it. He got out one of those x-ray papers and showed it to me. Then he said:

''This is how her brain is doing so far. See that big crack in the center of her brain?''

He said pointing the crack he was mentioning. I looked at the picture. I saw that Amy's brain had a big line on the center. Im not sure what that meant but I did see the crack the doctor was mentioning. So I nodded to answer his question. Then he said:

''That crack is what causes Amy to have Amnesia. And the reason I think it will take a long time for your wife to remember is because that crack is way too big for her to recover. If the crack would've been more smaller, then I would be confident she will be able to remember, but big cracks like hers, takes longer time to recover or it could never recover and just stay like that until the very last day she lives. However, some few people could confront it, but the majority of my clients could still not confront it. This is why Im still not sure if she can recover her memory or not.''

This could not be happening. Is he saying that it could be possible that Amy will not recover? Now I feel guilty, I feel that I shoould've never yelled at Amy like that. Because of my temperament, now Amy is sick of Amnesia. This hurt me so much that tears started to fall from my eyes. Tears didn't stop falling and started to cry while I had this big ache of guilty in my heart. The doctor after seeing this said:

''Hey, don't start to cry. There could still be a possibility that she can recover.''

''It's not that. It's just that... She is getting all this suffering because of me. I was just too frustrated with the pregnancy results and I was being harsh to her. If I could've been more soft to her, then she wouldn't be suffering right now.''

More tears started to fall uncontrollably while my heart was hurt and criyng from pain and guilty. This time the doctor was being more comprehensible to me and said:

''Hey, this is not your fault. The results of the pregnancy were too shocking for you ad¡nd it was hard to live it that way. I know you may be feeling that you're going to loose everything, but don't think it that way. Amy still has the chance to recover her memory and she needs your help to confront it. If you want to, I will also do whatever I can to help her but whatever you do, be always with her and never give up.''

Wuao. I was shocked that the doctor was actually being sympathetic to me. But he was right. If Amy still had the chance to recover her memory I had to be with her in the good times and the bad times.

''You know what doctor? You are right. I have to be with her even on the bad times and I won't give up.''

''Now you're talking. Now, I want you to clean your face, stop crying and stay with her. She needs you.''

''Thank you doctor. I owe you one.''

''Please don't. I just want to help you on the right way.''

I know many people say that he is one of the most experienced doctors because he made many surgerys and all his clients miraculously survived. Heck, he is one of the most expensive doctors for being a professional at these kinds of situations. But I never thought this doctor would be so helpful and yet so sympathetic to me. It's like, he doesn't care about how much he gets paid, but he cares much more about the people's feelings. And that, I can assure you, os one of the greatest doctors you could've ever imagined. I said:

''Thank you. Thank you for everything. I don't know what would I do without your help.''

''No problem. I just hope I could help the most I could.''

I smiled at him to show him that I was really grateful. I cleaned my face with a napkin I had in my pocket, wiped my tears, and tried to forget everything about the bad stuff. Then I turned around to face the door. I took a deep breath and thought:

'This is it'

Then I opened the door and got inside the room.

_That is the second chapter of the Story Amnesia. Please send me reviews because I need to see what you guys think about my writing. It would be nice if you would send me a review. And one other thing, is that Im going to start writing this story in spanish for those of you who would like to read my story in Spanish, I'll write as soon as possible so that you can read it. Thanks for reading this story, and I hoped you enjoyed it! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: How come Amy had Amnesia

_Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry that I took SO long to post this chapter. The reason I couldn't make the chapter on time is because there were some difficulties on the internet, so I didn't had internet for like, 2 weeks until someone could FINALLY repair it. But the good thing is that I made this chapter longer just to reward you from what took me to made this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

__Chapter 3

**(Amy's POV):**

While Sonic was outside with the yellow cat, I was thinking about my parents. I just REALLY wanted to see them! But of course, Sonic never wants to talk about it. Im also so sick of this place and want to be somewhere else. I mean, would you like to be stuck in a place where everything is just PLAIN WHITE? Whoever had the idea to make a room white is an idiot because Im starting to hate this room. But the reason I can't get out of here is because Sonic says Im sick of Amneeee...ssi...siaa or something like that. Sometimes I hate it when he is TOO over-protecting towards me. Why does he even care so much about me? I mean, I know he is cute and all that stuff, but who the hell is he? Maybe he is my brother? A cousin? Or maybe my BOYFRIEND? Heh, I would be WAY too lucky for me to be his GIRLFRIEND. So then, maybe he is my father? It could be... If he is my father, then maybe HE knows about my mom. Maybe, one day, he'll take me back home to see mom and be happy toguether as a family. I smiled at the thought of that. Maybe my life is not so bad after all. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Sonic opening the door and then closed it. I was about to say something to him but then I realized that something was not right. The reason I say that, is because he is not smilling like he was a couple of minutes ago, he was just looking at the ground and he seemed so serious and lost in his thoughts. And let's not forget that his eyes looked red and he seemed like he was crying before. Did something bad happened? Did I do somthing wrong? Why is he acting so weird? I don't like to see him like this, so I breaked the silence because it was too intense to just stay quiet and said:

''Umm... Is everything alright?''

He seemed to FINALLY pay attention to me and then he smiled and talked while he was approaching to me:

''Sorry if I took a long time. But you don't have to worry about it anymore, because I have good news to tell you!''

Great! I love to hear good news. It just makes me feel much better and makes me forget anything about bad stuff that just happened. So I asked him:

''What are the good news?''

''The doctor told me that you can leave this hospital tomorow morning.''

FINALLY! I WILL FINALLY GET OUT OF THIS SICK PLACE AND BE BACK WITH MOM AND DAD! I was so excited about the news, that I accidently hugged his waist tightly and said joyfully:

''Finally! Isn't this great daddy? Tomorow we'll finally go back home and see mommy!''

When Sonic heard that, he got confused and let go of my hugging and then said:

''Wait, what?''

He was SO confused as if he didn't know what was I talking about. So I asked:

''What's wrong?''

''Why did you just called me dad?''

''Umm... Because I thought you were my dad?''

He bent down and looked at my eyes really worried. Then he said:

''What makes you think Im your dad?''

I thought about it for a little while and then I said:

''Well... First of all, I didn't knew who you were, so I tried to guess who you are. Then I noticed that since you worry A LOT about me, I thought that's what a father would usually do. So I guessed you are my father.''

He laughed from what I said, AGAIN, but this time less loud. Then he said:

''Just because I worry SO MUCH about you, doesn't necesarilly mean I have to be your father.''

''Then who are you? My brother?''

He looked deeply at my eyes and said:

''Guess Im going to let you guess that.''

''Alright, fine! don't tell me who you are, but could you at least tell me where are my parents? I just want to be with them!''

Sonic was about to speak until he was interrupted by someone who was calling him on his cellphone. Ugh, does life hates me so much? It's as if I was not supposed to know anything about my parents. And Sonic ALWAYS gets interrupted everytime he is about to talk about my parents. I heard Sonic say:

''Hey Cream! It's so good to hear you right now!''

Then he made a pause to hear the other line. Then he said:

''Why don't you just come here to visit Amy? You know, just so she can have someone else to talk to, what do you think?''

He made another pause to hear the other line. I wonder who is he talking to... Do you think he is talking to mom? Sonic then said:

''That'll be great Cream, but before you hang the pone I...''

For some reason he couldn't finish the sentence, he sighed and then closed his cellphone. He gave me this BIG smile and said to me:

''Guess what Amy? Someone's coming to say hi to you.''

''Was it mom?''

He rolled his eyes and said:

''Noo... But keep trying though..''

Then I heard someone knocking the door. Wuao, that person was fast. Sonic got to the door and said:

''Alright Amy, this is who I was talking about!''

He opened the door to reveal the person who was standing at the door. She was a girl and looked SO ADORABLE! She was wearing a srtiped shirt of white and cream, had a skinny jean and was wearing an orange snickers shoes. She had bracelets on her right arm, her ears were REALLY big and they looked like ponytails. She was a cream rabbit who seemed to be at the age of... 12 I think... Her eyes were really brown like chocolate and she had this SWEET smile that made her look MOST adorable. The cute girl hugged Sonic really happy and said:

''Salutations, Mr. Sonic! Im SO glad to see you!''

Sonic hugged her back and said:

''Im glad too''

Wait a sec, why do I feel so mad at the girl? I just feel like I want to punch her to stop hugging MY Sonic and then kick her out of the room so she doesn't come back again. I don't know why Im feeling this, like I said before, I am so weird. I will never understand my feelings. The sweet girl stopped hugging MY Sonic and then came to me to hug me and said:

''Oh Amy, is so good to see you back again! We all thought you were a GONER!''

Oh great, let me guess. She must be someone I met when I had memory in the past but now I don't know who is she at all because I have Amnesia...

''Ummm... Who are you?''

She laughed and said:

''Oh Amy, you have to stop joking around.''

Now I felt frustrated. Doesn't she know that I have Amnesia?

''Look... Im not joking about this, I don't know who you are or where you came from and in case you didn't know, I have Amnesia.''

The sweet girl stopped smiling and widened her eyes from shock and looked terrified from what I said. Then she turned her face to to see Sonic and then said:

''Sonic... What is she talking about?''

Then Sonic said:

''Maybe we should talk outside. Amy, Im coming back, okay?''

I nodded. Then Sonic and the girl got out of the room and closed it so I wouldn't hear anything. Seriosly, why do they ALWAYS have to talk in PRIVATE? That, is getting on my nerves. But I had no other choice than to wait for Sonic to come back.

**(Cream's POV):**

''Can you explain what the FUCK is happening?''

''Cream calm down, I had the same reaction as you when I knew about this.''

''But I don't understand. How come she has Amnesia? Didn't you said the the drunk driver just damaged both her legs?''

''Yes, she did, but the doctor told me she somehow got hit really bad at the back of her head which caused her to have Amnesia.''

Tears started to appear out of my eyes. Poor Amy, first she had to accept the fact that she couldn't get pregnant and now she has amnesia and must be so confused about everything that's around her. This can't be happening. She is like, more than just a best friend to me, she was like my sister who was always with me all the time. She was there for me when I felt lonely, or when I felt really bad and she supported me, conforted me and always smiled to me and never gave up on me no matter what. Rmembering this just made me cry more harder not caring if my lungs hurt. But then I realize, that none of this wouldn't happen if Sonic would've payed more attention on what whas she doing. I wasn't sad anymore, but instead, I got really mad about Sonic. I clenched mi fists and yelled at him:

''This is all your fault!''

''Me? Why would you say that?''

''It could be possible that Amy wanted to kill herself because you said something bad to her or offended her.''

''What?! Cream you know I would never do anything like that to Amy. Let me at least explain what happened at that time.''

**Flashback:**

**(Sonic's POV)**

**Friday March 28th 6:30 PM**

**I got Amy out of the car and let her inside the house. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She was crying from what the doctor told us. Im also too disappointed at this, and Im also sad. Amy and I have always thought about making a family, have many children and all that stuff. But it seems that Amy cannot get pregnant, which is exactly the reason why me and Amy are depressed about it. When Amy got inside the big house we spent to make a big family, she went to the living room and sat at the couch and kept crying not caring that her makeover was getting bad. I went to the living room because Im also worried about Amy. I sat next to her, squeezed her hand and said:**

**''Amy, I know this is hard to admit the truth, but the doctor still said that there is a chance that you could get pregnant.''**

**Amy now stopped crying and looked at me and then said:**

**''A chance? That is not what he exactly said. He said that the possibility of getting pregnant is getting smaller. Don't you get it? I might end up without getting pregnant!''**

**After yelling she kept crying. This time I took it serious about this and said:**

**''Amy, I don't know if this is really going to work. You think Im not deppresed about this? I've also wanted to have a family Amy! Maybe you won't get pregnant at all, but what is most important for me is that you are still with me Amy. Maybe we won't get a family, but at least we could spend our lives together until we're old people who lived satisfied with their lifes.''**

**Amy avoided my look and kept crying, then she said:**

**''Sonic, I just need some time to be alone. I just.. want to be by myself, okay?''**

**I sighed and said:**

**''I understand...''**

**Then I got up from my seat and went upstairs to my room. I turned on the lights and then jumped into the double bed. I was too exhausted from all what happened recently, so I decided to take a little nap. When I woke up, I saw the clock to see what time it was, and I saw that it was 7:00 PM. I went downstairs to see what was Amy doing. I look for her in the living room, but she was not there. Then I checked on the kictchen, but she was not there either. I got more nervous when I searched every room and she was not there. Where could she possibly go? I had to find her, so I went outside the house and went to the Market street to see if she was there. When I got there, I couldn't move. I was paralized. I saw that the street was full of police cars and there were a lot of cars everywhere. Then I saw an ambulance truck coming right where the police car was. I went near them to see what was happening, and when I got near, I saw Amy, but she was unconscious. She was laying near the police cars and she was bleeding on both her legs and her head was dropping blood. I got panicked at this. I ran to her as fast as I could, ignored the people and car who looked at me. I bent down to her and tears started to fall from my eyes ans said:**

**''Oh Amy, who did this to you?''**

**I saw a man coming from the ambulance truck and saw me holding Amy's arm. Then he said:**

**''Are you her husband?''**

**''Yes, I want to know how did this happened and who did this to her.''**

**''Look, I only came here to take the lady to the emergency, I really don't know what just happened.''**

**I sighed. I had no other choice. I have to be with Amy at the hospital so she won't be alone. The man got out a bed for Amy and then carried her to the bed and put her inside the ambulance truck while I followed him inside. He closed the door and then went to the hospital. I stayed by Amy's side the whole ride and squeezed her hand, hoping that she will be okay.**

**End of Flasback**

''And that's how it all came down to this. I don't know how the incident happened, or why was she outside the house, it just happened.''

Oh my gosh. How could I possibly said that this was his fault? Now I feel guilty for yelling at him... I tried to say:

''Im sorry.I shouldn't have said that this is your fault when it's not...''

''Don't say anything, you don't have to apologize... Besides, it was somehow my fault because I should've payed more attention to her... We better get inside, Amy is waiting for us..''

He was right. We had to get inside to be with Amy so I wiped my tears and got ready to see Amy again...

_Gosh, I bet you don't like this story anymore. I was not really focused with this so is_ probably_ boring to you, Im sorryy :( This is chapter 3 of Amnesia, if you have any questions, opinions, ideas or comments, please review. The more reviews I have, the more chapters I will make. Thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring or it was WAY too much for you to keep reading :(_


	4. It'll be SO MUCH FUN!

_Hey guys! Before you read the story, I just want to say that please, PLEASE REVIEW. I got deppresed because only one person has reviewed and that's it. The reason why I want you to review is because if you dont R&R, that makes me think you don't like the story at all, and that makes me frustrated :( So please people, try to review and tell me what you think of the chapters, even if you think is boring, you can say that so I can fix the story. Just please R&R! (Read And Review!) Now... Let the story begin..._

Chapter 4: (Amy's POV)

AGAIN, I Had to wait for Sonic and the sweet rabbit to come back, which I am getting more desperate in every second. I just for some reason don't want MY Sonic to be with that rabbit. I mean... anything could happen, right? Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why do I always have to feel so over-protective towards Sonic? When will I ever stop feeling this way? I feel so hopeless right now. And now when I am SO frustrated with my feelings, Sonic finally comes back inside the room while the rabbit was closing the door. I was somehow annoyed to see her again because I thought she left or something, so I said:

''What took you both so long? Do you really like to leave me here alone or what?''

Sonic and the rabbit both got worried from what I said and didn't know what to respond. The rabbit came closer to me, she bent down and then said to me:

''Of course not Amy. We would never think about leaving you alone. See, I know I can trust on Sonic taking care of you, because I know that he is nice, kind, forgiving, loyal, light hearted and would do anything for you to be happy. But not only you have me and Sonic, but you also have many people who worry and care about you, and I think you are really lucky to have many people who care and love you a lot.''

Wuao... Now I don't know what to say. She just sounded so honest while I sounded so rude and mean to her for no reason. I was about to do something but then something unexpected happened. My head started to hurt and then I lost my focus on this room. Then a memory just came to my head out of nowhere...

**Flashback: (Amy's POV)**

**December 24, 2004 (Amy's age: 13)**

**I knocked the door to Cream's house. For some reason, it seemed that she was busy with something because it took her a LONG time to open the door. While I was waiting for the door, I was thinking about Sonic... I hope he is not mad at me from what happened. My heart would break into many pieces if he would never forgive me. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Vanilla opening the door. She had her sweet smile as usual, and then said:**

**''Hey Amy, come in! Sorry it took me so long to open the door, I was really busy decorating the house.''**

**I got inside the house and saw the decorations. They were so amazing, there were little light bulbs that were attached to the walls and had many different colors that were shining all over the living room and at the corner there was a BIG christmass tree which had many beautiful angel dolls and had a SHINING star at the top of the christmass tree. Then I saw a big post and had a sign that said: ''Merry Christmass!'' To tell you the truth, Christmass is my favorite holiday, because it just makes you happy that you are sharing and celebrating with the people you care and love so much. But of course, I have the feeling this christmass is going to be bad because Sonic now hates me. I sighed at the thought of that and then sat down at the red couch. Then Vanilla sat next to me and said:**

**''What is the matter Amy? You don't seem to be normal...''**

**I looked at Vanilla and then I said:**

**''It's about Sonic... I'm just scared that now he will never forgive me...''**

**''Why does he have to forgive you? What happened between you two?''**

**''It's just that... I was just chasing him because I didn't see him for two weeks and I missed to be with him, but he was holding a bag and then when I jumped to hug him, the bag he was holding accidentaly fell on the mud, and then it got ruined... So then Sonic got mad and yelled at me... And said he doesn't want to see my stupid face again...''**

**Tears started to fall from my eyes, remembering that Sonic called me stupid. I will NEVER forgive myself if he never talks to me. Vanilla put her hand on my shoulder, wiped my tears and said:**

**''Now now Amy, one thing I know for sure, is that Sonic would never do that to you. Maybe he got angry at you from the beggining, but I know that he will forgive you. That is just to teach you to be more patient with him, okay?''**

**I nodded and smiled at her. Then I saw Cream opening the door and she was holding many bags. She was smilling and then she said:**

**''Hey mom, hey Amy! I just bought the cookies and I am ready to bake them!''**

**I standed up, smiled and said:**

**''You know what? I am also going to bake chocolate cookies... For MY Sonic...''**

**Then Vanilla laughed from what I said, standed up and said:**

**''I want to join you too!''**

**Then Cream said:**

**''Well then, what are we standing here for? Let's BAKE!''**

**I had so much fun with Cream and Vanilla. We baked all the cookies, we made a cake together, then we finished decorating the house and then we just talked and laughed together. Even though I was enjoying my time with Cream and Vanilla, I was still a little worried about Sonic. But this time, is something that I will never forget. We kept talking and waited until the first person came to the christmass party.**

End of Flashback: (Amy's POV)

Present year: 2012

The memory ended and then opened my eyes to see what was happening around me. I realized that Sonic and the rabbit were near at my bed and looked really worried at me. Since when they got so near at my bed? I heard Sonic say:

''Amy... Is everything alright?''

I nodded and then looked at the rabbit. I think that I alredy know who is she, but I am stil unsure, so I asked:

''Do I know you? Because I feel that I have seen you somewhere before...''

Then I saw that Sonic and the rabbit looked at each other surprised and then looked at me. Then the rabbit said:

''You remember me?''

''Well, all I remember is that we baked chocolate cookies together for the christmass party, and I had so much fun!''

Then both of their smiles got even more bigger. Sonic hugged me really excited and said:

''Amy I am so relieved that you are remembering! I know this will take a long time for you to remember completely everything, but now I don't have to worry that you would have problems with Amnesia in the future!''

I smiled at him and hugged him back. Then the warm feeling came back and I felt that my face was burning. I saw the sweet rabbit smiling at us then I heard someone' s cellphone ringing. The rabbit picked up the phone while Sonic stopped hugging me and standed next to me. Then I heard the rabbit say to the phone:

''Don't worry mom, I'll go there right now... By the way, did you drank your pills?''

While the rabbit was hearing the other line, Sonic holded my hand and smiled at me. Then I got confused from my memory. I wondered why Sonic was mad at me on christmass time... I wondered if he forgave me, but he doesn't seem mad to me right now... So that means he probably forgive me, which I am somehow relieved. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the rabbit say:

''I'll be there in about five minutes, okay? Love you mom!''

Then she closed the cellphone and said:

''Sorry guys, I have to go back home. Mom is getting really worried about me and I also have to make sure she drank the pills.''

Sonic chuckled and said:

''That's cool. Besides, tomorow Amy gets out of the hospital, so I can take her to your house so you guys can have fun together.''

Then the cream rabbit said:

''That is a great idea''

Then she hugged Sonic to say goodbye. Then she came to hug me and then said:

''I promise you that we will have so much fun together and we can bake all the cookies that you'd like.''

I smiled and said:

''You know what? I would like to bake chocolate cookies! They are so yummy!''

''That is a great idea! I'll buy that tomorow I promise.''

Then she hugged me one more time and left the room. I don't know why, but I was really excited to bake cookies with her, I just think It'll be SO MUCH FUN!

_And that is the end of chapter 4! Remember to review guys! It means a lot to me if you just say either positive or negative opinions... The next chapter Amy will finally get out of the hospital and remember more things when she goes to Cream's house... What could she possibly remember? Figure that out and wait for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I wrote! :)_


	5. LIES and MORE FLASHBACKS

Hey everyone! I am so happy today! Even though I've been so busy with school, homeworks, tests and all that stuff, I am just happy to write another new chapter. I am also happy because there have been some people who reviewed, which makes me feel more proud about my work :) Thank you Guest, ShadowAngel1, Sazie :), ShadowandMadonna, Nicoleathome and xXGlamorousGloraXx. Thank you so much for giving your opinions :) Now, let the story begin!

Flashback/Nightmare Amy's Age:13

December 24, 2004

4:00 PM

I miss Sonic SO MUCH! I haven't seen him for two FREAKING weeks! I can't even stand to be without him for ONE day. I could've run for him as any normal day, but the reason I didn't do that, was because all Sonic Team was preparing for the christmass party and everyone was busy by buying gifts, cooking something, decorate, etc. I've alredy done that WEEKS ago, and all I did was just go to the mall. Right now, I was just all alone in my house, staring at the window wacthing the white snow falling. I was just about to go to the mall but then for some reason decided to do something else. So I had the idea to look for Sonic! :D Today is Saturday, so he must be... At the Central Park! I know this because I always know what he does EVERY SINGLE DAY (I don't care if you think Im a creeper .) So I put my coat, I picked my pink handbag, and went outside to pick the taxi and go to the Central Park.-

When I got to the Central Park, I saw Sonic walking in the park with a bag... This is weird... This is not what Sonic would usually do... He would usually be running around the park with his headphones listening to music. So... How come he is not doing that? What is that bag for? Did he bought that to someone? If he did, to who? It better not be for Sally... I tried to ignore all my thoughts and ran to Sonic to hug him. When I did that, I said:

''Sonikku! I missed you SO MUCH!''

But then I heard that something fell when I hugged Sonic. Then he starts to say:

''Amy, get off...Now''

''But Sonikku I-''

''I said get off... NOW!''

I got scared when he said that because he yelled, so I stopped hugging him and looked at him. Soon I realized he wasn't paying attention to me, he was paying attention at the bag that he was holding, it fell on a mud, and now it was all ruined. Sonic picked up the bag and saw that the bag was completely dirty, muddy and ruined. Then he looked at me angry and said:

''Look what you did Amy... Do you have ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS?!''

Now I felt scared and guilty... I never wanted this to happen! I tried to say:

'' I am so sorry..I... I didn't mean to do it! I was just-''

''SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYHING! WHEN WILL YOU EVER UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NEVER LOVE OR MARRY YOU! I HATE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE EVER AGAIN!''

He took the bag and before he tried to run away I tried to say:

''WAIT! Please forgive me! I am so SORRY! Don't leave me ALONE!''

But it was pointless, because he ran away and didn't listened to me at all. Now I was left all alone, with my heart broken. I bent with my knees on the snow not caring that my knees were freezing. More snow started to fall, while tears started to fall repeatedly. I kept crying and crying, thinking that I lost him FOREVER... Maybe the gift was for Sally after all, and maybe he does hate me. And if that is really true, then I prefer to die instead of living on with this pain in my heart...

End of Flashback/ Nightmare Sunday, 3:00 AM

I got up from bed and yelled:

''SONIKKU!''

I was so scared... I don't know what was that flashback or where did it come from... My heart was pounding so hard I thought that it would go out of my chest. I was panting and I was sweating a LOT. I saw that Sonic turned on the light of the room, he hurried to me and said:

''What's wrong?!''

I looked at him and he was really worried about me. But I don't understand, if that flashback really happened, then how come he is not mad at me? Did this actually happened a LONG time ago? When did this happened? I tried to say:

''Are you mad at me?''

Sonic got confused and said:

''What? No! Why do you say that?''

''I just had a flashback... and I remembered that you were mad at me...''

''What was the flashback about?''

I took a deep breath to speak and then explained to him everything I remembered. When I finished, Sonic said:

''Oooh! I think I know what you are saying now...''

''So are you mad at me?''

This time Sonic got serious and said:

''No... I was mad back then... But not anymore...''

''When did this happened?''

Sonic started to think and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he said:

'''Ummm... That was 8 years ago, when you were 13 years old.''

''Oh... So how old am I now?''

''21''

Wuao... It seems like it did happened a LONG time ago... I was just an innocent teenager back then, and now I am a responsible young adult! But the bad thing is I dont know anything about my childhood or anything else! Sonic interrupted my thoughts and said:

''I know that you remember when I said all those awful things to you back then... But that was just in the past Ames, right now, all I care is that you are safe and happy.''

''So... You don't hate me then?''

This time he gave me a warm smile and said:

''Of course not Ames, I love you''

When he said that he loved me, everything changed from confusion and sadness to love and happiness. I was just so relieved that he still cares about me, and I know that now I can trust on him on everything. Sonic said:

''Do you want me to sleep with you?''

I was going to say no but my head just nodded autimatically. I don't know why I did that, it just happened. Sonic turned off the lights and then layed down on the space that was left on the bed. I turned to the other side to see him while he turned around to SEE ME. My face was burning seeing his face and his gorgeous eyes. Sonic hugged me and said:

''I love you Ames, don't you ever forget that''

I felt so warm on his arms and I wasn't scared anymore, because now I know that he will always love me and protect me no matter what. I closed my eyes and felled asleep happily ever after, with my SONIKKU...-

April 1st, 2012, Sunday 10:30 AM

''Wake up sleepyhead! It's morning!''

I opened my eyes and saw Sonic standing in front of my bed and he was full of escitement for some reason... But then I just remembered, today I am LEAVING THIS HOSPITAL! So I standed up, walked to him smilling and said:

''Let's go outside!''

I was walking to the door excited about going out on the fresh air, but Sonic stopped me and said:

''Wait! You can't go out like that!''

Im confused... What did he meant by that? I looked at my body to see if there was anything wrong. I only had a nightgown... Oh my god... I didn't even knew I was wearing these... If I go out like this, anyone would think Im a maniac! I looked at the ground feeling embarassed from what I was about to do and I felt my face burning red... Then I tried to say:

''Im sorry...''

Sonic smiled at me and said:

''That's alright, just remember to dress before going out, okay?''

I nodded and then gave me something and said:

''These are your clothes. Go to the bathroom and dress up. I'll be waiting for you here.''

I smiled at him and then went to the bathroom. When I put the clothe on me, I took a look at dress. It was really cute! It was a pink dress with ,any pink dots and the dress ended below my knees. I wonder where did I got this dress from? I am SO going to the internet to find more cute clothes when I get home. I got out of the bathroom and saw that Sonic was sitted down on a chair waiting for me. I walked to him and said:

''I am ready!''

''Alright, let me do just one more thing before we go.''

I saw that he picked his cellphone and was texting someone. While he was doing that, I just discoverd the most creepiest weirdest thing you could possibly ever imagine... I saw someone standing in front of me, but was inside on some kind of glass or something. I tried to move my arm, and the other person did the same thing. She looked at my eyes while I looked at hers. She was copying everything I was doing! But even though she was copying me, I also think she is cute. She was a pink hedgehog with green eyes and looked pretty young... I think she looked like 18 years or something like that. I saw that Sonic turned off his cellphone and then said:

''Alright, now we're ready''

''Umm... Sonic, can I ask you something?''

''Sure Ames, what's wrong?''

I pointed at the glass and said:

''Who is she?''

Sonic got confused and looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room. Then he said:

''What do you mean? The only persons here are you and me.''

''That pink hedgehog that copies me everything I do! Can you just tell her to stop that? It's getting annoying!''

I pointed at the glass so Sonic knew who I was talking. This time he came and looked deeply at the glass. This took quite a few minutes to realize and then he started to laugh like a maniac. It took him a long time to calm down...When he finished laughing, he wiped his tears and said:

''Amy, that person standing there is YOU. That is your reflection and shows how you look like.''

''Really?!''

He nodded. This time I looked at the mirror and now I was seeing myself. I can't believe that person is me... I just thought I was much uglier! I touched my reflection amazed and said:

''Wuao...''

Sonic chuckled and said:

''Come on Ames, we gotta leave.''

He was holding a red bookbag and then he was walking to the door. I said goodbye to my own reflection and followed Sonic.-

I followed Sonic until we reached the exit of the hospital, and when we got outside, everything was so amazing! The sun was out in the sky, there were tall trees and many colorful flowers everywhere. This is so pretty! I could stay here the whole day if these was my home. Sonic interrupted my thoughts and said:

''You know, back then, you always used to tell me this is your favorite season of the year.''

''Really? Why?''

''You said that not only you like the flowers or the environment of the tree, but you also said that Spring is always the beggining of something new.''

I really said that to him? The gentle wind blew over us while I looked at Sonic. He has somehow changed... At the beggining he used to be really sad and now he is just smiling everywhere... Could it be that he was sad because of me? My daydreaming was over when I saw that Sonic walked somewhere else and I followed him. We kept walking until he stopped in front of a big red machine. I was curious to know what was this machine, so I asked:

''Umm... What is this gigantic thing?''

''It's a car.''

While Sonic was opening the door, I looked at the back of the car and at the bottom it had a sign that said: ''JU5T MARR13D'' Just when I saw that, I just got a flashback out of nowhere:

Flashback: 2009

Amy's age: 18

(Amy's POV)

We got out of the church together holding hands while everyone cheered for us behind us. Today, is the best day of my life, because my dream finally came come true. I just married Sonic and now my last name is 'The Hedgehog' What could possibly be better than this wonderful day? Sonic and I walked together all the way down to our new car but then I wanted to do something else before leaving, so I told Sonic:

''Wait, I just got an idea.''

I walked where everyone was while Sonic got confused because he didn't know what I was doing. I raised my voice so that everyone could hear me and said:

''Listen everybody! Before I leave, I am going to throw the flowers! If you catch the flower, then I am going to think that you will marry the person you love in the future!''

I turned around, my back facing the people. I holded the flowers ang got into my position. Then I said:

''Is everyone ready?''

I felt more people getting near at me. Then, I threw the flower as far as I could, hoping that it will reach to the person I want to catch the flower. I turned around this time to see who caught the flower, and I got shocked when I saw that it was the person I wanted to cacth the flower! And guess who it was? It was Rouge! She was as much as surprised as I was when this happened, I mean, she was not even trying to catch the flower! Rouge and I looked at each other, I winked at her and said:

''Now I am going to believe that YOU will marry Knuckles no matter what YOU say!''

Everyone started to look at her and they were alredy congratulating both of them while Rouge got nervous and said:

''No! People that is not true! Are you really going to believe all that crap?''

I laughed and then I turned around again to finally go with Sonic to our honeymoon. Sonic smiled at me and said:

''You will never stop, will you?''

I chuckled and said:

''Nope!''

Then it was his turn to chuckle while he opened the door for me and said:

''Ladies first.''

''Thank you!''

I got in, while Sonic closed the door and walked the other side to go into the car. The driver, Vector, turned on the car and said:

''Are we ready?''

Sonic and I looked at each other and then looked back at Vector to nod. Then Vector started to move the car and we waved goodbye to everyone.-

A little while later, Vector broke the silence and said:

''Do you want some privacy? Tails added a new button where I could give you privacy.''

I was about to say no but then Sonic squeezed my hand as of he was telling me not to say anything and then he said yes to Vector. Then Vector pushed a button, and a black mirror just appeared between us and Vector and was going all the way up until it reached the roof of the car, leaving us privacy. Sonic turned his face and gave me a warm smile while I said:

''Sonic, this is the best day of my life. I've never thought you would ever do this.''

''Well, you thought wrong. I've always felt love for you ever since I met you, and you mean so much to me. All I wanted to do was to make you happy Ames.''

I was so touched by his words. This was almost like a dream come true to me, but it wasn't. This was reality, something I've never expected this to happen. Sonic started to look deep into my eyes and put his hand on my cheek. He got closer to me and then we kissed each other. I had so many emotions, my heart was melting, I was the most happiest girl in the whole world and there was nothing else I could ask than in these wonderful day with Sonic...

End of Flashback: Year: 2012

Time: 10:58 AM

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Does that mean that I married Sonic and he is my HUSBAND?! That can't be true! Maybe I was just imagining crazy stuff. Words came out of my mouth automatically without thinking and said:

''Are you my husband?''

He stopped doing what he was doing and looked shocked at me. Then he tried to say.

''What... What are you saying?''

''I just remembered that we married at the church 3 years ago. Am I right or am I wrong?

Sonic sighed and said:

''You are right, we are married... But I thought you wouldn't know this so sudden!''

I looked at the ground and didn't know what to do. I just can't believe this is happening. Why didn't he told me this earlier? Why did he lied to me? Is it that hard to just tell the truth? This is too much for me! I had a headache while this was happening, but it wasn't so strong as the other headaches I had before. Sonic got near at me and tried to say:

''I know this is hard for you to understand, but I won't do anything to you if that's what you are fearing.''

Should I just follow him or runaway? If I run away, I might get lost easily because I don't know anything about this place. But if I just wait until Sonic takes me to Cream's house, I might just stay there and not talk to him anymore. I don't want to talk to him anymore because he LIED to me. I sighed and got inside the car while Sonic did the same thing. Before turning on, he looked at me and said:

''Are you mad? Because you don't seem to be okay.''

I tried avoid his face to not feel pity for him and said:

''Yeah, Im okay..''

He turned his face, not convinced from my lie and he turned on the car to go Cream's house. We rode all the way to the bunny's house without saying anything to each other, which was a very uncomfortable and embarassing moment of my life. I just wished the Earth would swallow me right away so I don't see this liar's face ever again.

After a LONG uncomfortable 10 minutes, we finally got to Cream's house. Sonic knocked on the door and we waited for awhile until Cream finally opened the door and then said to us:

''Salutations! It's so good to see you! Come in!''

Sonic and I came in without saying any word until Cream looked at us and said:

''What is wrong? Why do you have frowns all over your face?''

Sonic rubbed his neck as usual and said:

''Ummm... Nothing, everything is cool. I... I just remembered I forgot something. I'll be right back!''

Then the rabbit said:

''Wait Sonic why-''

Sonic left without saying anything else and leaving his red bookbag here. Cream looked at me concerned and said:

''Amy what just happened?''

I got nervous and said:

''Uh.. Nothing!''

''You know I am not believing that. I know something akward must've happened.''

How does this girl know so much about me? My thoughts were interrumpted when I smelled that something was burning. So I said:

''Do you smell that? It smells like something is burning...''

Cream got shocked once she heard me and said:

''The Lasagna!''

Then she hurried to the kitchen forgetting what just happened. I got relieved that I didn't had to tell her anything and then sat down at the red couch. As I was looking around the living room, I was remembering all the times I came here before. And I also remembered everything about the house. The only thing I think it's missing it's the mother of Cream Ms. Vanilla. I remembered that she was such a sweet woman and always helped me when I had troubles back then. But I havent seen her so far. Where could she possibly be? While I was looking around the living room, I heard someone was coming. But it wasn't walking, it sounded as if a wheelchair was approaching here. I standed up and tried to find where did that sound came from until I spotted a shadow on the hallway. I don't know who is this person or where did it come from. She came near to me while the shadow that covering her was vanishing, revealing who was the person. The old lady smiled at me and said:

''Hello sweet Amy, long time we haven't seen each other.''

Well that's it! That is the 5th chapter of Amnesia. Who could this old lady be? Im going to let you guess because its not that hard to find out who is he or she. I made the chapter longer because some of my reviewers requested me to do that, so there it is! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Happy Halloween! :D 


End file.
